As a photoelectric conversion element, a photoelectric conversion element using a dye has attracted attention since it is inexpensive and can obtain high photoelectric conversion efficiency.
For example, a dye-sensitized solar cell element described in Patent Document 1 described below is known as such a photoelectric conversion element using the dye. The dye-sensitized solar cell element includes a substrate, and at least one photoelectric conversion cell, and the photoelectric conversion cell includes a first transparent conductive layer provided on the substrate, a counter substrate facing the first transparent conductive layer, and a ring-shaped sealing portion joining the first transparent conductive layer and the counter substrate. Further, a second transparent conductive layer is provided on the outside of the first transparent conductive layer on the substrate, and a groove is famed between the second transparent conductive layer and the first transparent conductive layer. Here, an insulating material enters the groove extending to the outside of the sealing portion, and the insulating material covers a part of the second transparent conductive layer.